


Cat Scratch Fever

by Batfanfrombackintheday (TottPaula)



Series: Batman 1966, Season 4, Batman and Batgirl [2]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Detectives, Emotions, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Love Potion/Spell, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Season/Series 03, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday
Summary: The police find Batgirl unconscious in an alley,  and Batman is called to the scene.When Batgirl wakes she realizes everything feels very odd.Claw marks and strange reactions lead Batman to surmise that she's been drugged or poisoned.What will happen to Batgirl?Read on to find out what happens!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman 1966, Season 4, Batman and Batgirl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. What's happened ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Batgirl after a mission, she's unconscious but has no memory of the last few hours.

**Batman's phone rings in the Batcave**

Alfred answers, "I'll get him, one moment, sir," then, speaking aside to him says, "it's Commissioner Gordon, sir, he sounds distressed," he commented as he handed the phone over.

> "Yes Jim,
> 
> Officers on patrol found Batgirl?!
> 
> Where?
> 
> Yes, I'll be there immediately, keep her warm and comfortable.
> 
> Yes, you were right to call me, thank you."

Alfred looked questioningly at Bruce, "Sir?"

"It's Batgirl, police found her unconscious in an alleyway and can't rouse her. I have a bad feeling about this, I'll try using an antidote, but it's more likely I'll bring her here to the cave to test her blood. I wonder who she was tangling with last?"

Alfred said, "Who indeed, Master Bruce? She had mentioned something about the Kit-Kat Club. Godspeed, sir!"

The Batmobile soon roared out of the cave towards the location given by the commissioner in Gotham City, with Batman feeling concern toward his longtime friend and ally. 


	2. Scratched, Schmatched!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman finds a clue as to how Batgirl was drugged, several deep parallel scratches are on her arm.  
> ..........
> 
> Let's hope it's nothing deadly, right?

Batman administered an all-purpose antidote, which partially roused Batgirl.

She appeared woozy and disoriented, and gasped sharply pain at the slightest touch. 

She sported several lengthy parallel scratches on her arm, as though from a tiger.

 _"Batman!?"_ she murmured, wondering how she came to be here, "Uhh, I feel so strange, I can barely move, my skin is sensitive everywhere, like it's on fire. Even wearing my uniform feels like pins and needles are pricking at my skin."

"Gasp!" 

That last was when Batman tried to help her up on her feet, but she was too weak to stand, thus he carried her instead. 

"I can't leave you alone here, I'll take you to the Batcave and see if I can undo whatever this is that's been done to you."

Batgirl scrunched up her face as Batman carried her limp form to the car.

"I'm trying" he said apologetically in a soft tone.

"I know that, whatever they did left me messed up like this, it's not just painful, but it causes me to experience strong muscle contractions in some, unexpected places, I haven't got any control over it, it's almost reminiscent of the way it feels when I'm having, uh, doing, um, except I'm not, err..."

Her deep blush filled in what she couldn't bring herself to say in words.

It took a moment for that to fully sink in for the both of them.

And then the penny dropped.

"OH!" Her eyes went large with the realization of what was transpiring.

"Oh, I see!" He echoed, meeting her flushed gaze.

It suddenly dawned on him exactly what sort of painful spasms she was experiencing.

This was seriously twisted, even for Catwoman. 

"I see, Catwoman must be up to her old tricks once again. She's experimented with different love potions on me before, they're always quite potent and difficult to resist, but why would she use it on you, I wonder?" Batman considered, his brows furrowing. 

She tried to think, but she couldn't remember what had happened to her earlier, "Hm, I have no idea, unless she ...

_Ugh, no!_

_Just no!_

_I don't..._

_I mean, I'm not into that...!" Batgirl looked shocked and upset by the thought of being Catwoman's plaything._

Batgirl tried to think of any possible motivations the feline felon might have had.

"Maybe she expected you to be behind me, and use it on you too, who knows her fucked up reasons?" Batgirl posited, "Oh that didn't sound quite right."

"Either way she's one big bad pussycat," he agreed. "She's dangerous."

"Batman? Now I feel like a lot of fingers are touching and stroking me, I, err, it's arousing me uncontrollably. I wish I could do anything to make it stop...

It's....

It's...

Oh....

Ooh!"

Batgirl was now becoming physically as well as mentally agitated, squirming and moaning, causing Batman to be even more concerned for her well-being.

What could he do to relieve her while they're still on the road?

There was nothing he could do at the moment, he realized, she's already woozy and limp, the only option he could think of was to use a sleeping draft, which would only endanger her and undo the work of the antidote he'd originally administered. 

"Just hold on a little longer, I'll try to puzzle this out for you," he replied and looked seriously worried, giving her a hopeful half grin that he could sort it all out.

" ** _Whoa!! I think I just experienced...!"_** Batgirl powerfully interjected, 

**_"Um, several... uh... climaxes...!_**

**_Omigod, omigod, omigod...!_ **

**_Ummm! ...._ **

**_Oh, wow!..._ **

**_It..._**

**_Uhhh..._ **

**_it keeps... it keeps, uh, clenching at my core, uhhh,_**

**_It won't stop, I can't... I can't make it stop!"_ **

Batgirl uncomfortably yelped, moaned, and screamed as her body was jolted with powerful spasms, one immediately following another. 

Her body contorted and doubled over as the spasms continued, it seemed that each one one of them was stronger than the one previous.

Her eyes rolled up into her head and she appeared to pass out for a few minutes, then it apparently continued again and again and again, sweat building and dripping from beneath her mask. 

She was left moaning and shuddering from it's undesired effects. 


	3. Comings and goings on of a bad boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl has been drugged by the fiendishly evil Catwoman, resulting in heightened sensitivity and constant pain and unwanted muscle spasms.
> 
> Could this be fatal?
> 
> What else could be possibly going on?I

Batgirl seemed in a bad way as they pulled into the Batcave. 

Her eyes closed as she moaned, her body was seemingly out of her control as she experienced continuous climaxes, each more powerful than the previous.

She appeared more exhausted with each passing peak.

"Bruce," she panted, "This stuff reminds me of Jokers death by sex toxin, except it's having a different effect, I can't stop my body from reacting. I feel as if I'm becoming weaker with each (gasp) peak."

"Am I going to die? I feel like I'm going to die," she said with panic rising in her voice.

"Catwoman can be a very jealous villainess," he stated, "she probably thinks that it's entirely your fault that I won't become her lover, even though that's not entirely true."

"Bruce, please, I need to get this uniform off me, give me a hand, please, the zipper is stuck. Maybe she doused my uniform in something as well as scratching me...Off!"

"It has to all come off, every last stitch of clothing... Oh, my God...

...I'm so frazzled.

"Ah, the cool air feels so good on my skin," she sighed in relief. 

Her skin looked sunburnt and felt hot to the touch. 

He pulled her toward the shower.

"I'd better not take any chances, I'll rinse you off in case she did something like dousing your costume, who knows what lengths that nasty feline felon might go to?" he asked as he took her into the shower and began washing her. 

"Mm, that feels much better, be sure to wash each part twice, just in case," she added, "to be extra sure, she murmured as he gently soaped her entire body, and then her still over sensitive genitalia. 

"Are you feeling any better? he asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I think it's wearing off now, I'm not still climaxing involuntarily anymore, thank goodness, that was painful. I'm kind of exhausted , but now I'm just feeling frustrated from being ignored by my boyfriend for the past few weeks. I've tried everything but strutting nude past him and he's been oblivious, we hadn't made love in a long time, I'm sure, anyway."

"Are you saying you hadn't been drugged at all?"

"No, no, I'm not saying that, I was definitely KO'd, I came to feeling seriously dizzy and unable to stand, but I'm now regaining some of my strength and equalibrium again, though I'm still feeling aroused, but I'm not feeling satisfied, so I feel certain I did get some weird arousal potion in my system in addition to whatever left me unconscious. I'm so relieved I wasn't enticed to have sex with that seductress, I'm not attracted to other women's pussies. I prefer men and their phalluses, thanks.

But you know me by now, I can't go too long without making love to my boyfriend, Bruce."

He looked into her eyes that now seemed to sparkle from within.

She gazed back into the depths of his blue eyes and asked in a seductive whisper,

_"Will you kiss me already?"_

He supposed he had been rather negligent in that department, he couldn't recall the last time they'd had any private time to themselves, and he'd been too preoccupied to notice her flirtatious hints.

Had it really been weeks?

"My impatient little minx, I'll try not to ignore you, I'm a very bad boyfriend, aren't I?" He smiled his best panty-melting smile, which she returned with one just as heated. 

"Yes. Simply terrible, now get on your knees and pleasure me, I just love when you... _Ooh_!" she exclaimed, as he gave a firm lick of his talented tongue, making her shiver. 

"Whatever you ask, shall I begin?" He asked as he gazed up into her eyes, his lips mere inches from her fiery red curls, offering her a choice.

"Oh, yes, please!" she answered shivering lustily. 

"And then?" he whispered into her damp belly.

"Then we go to bed, idiot!"

She laughed at him softly, this time it was a happy sound. 

"Wherever you like, which bed do you desire, my flame-haired damsel of the night, here in the cave, or upstairs?"

"In your upstairs bedroom please, I like that mattress the best, it's so bouncy," she smiled appearing pleased. 

She watched him as he then slowly kneeled further before her dripping wet body, happily satisfying her immediate need, teasing and suckling her outer and inner labia until she gasped, then nibbling around her swollen clitoris, licking her in slow, lazy circles that excited her and made her legs quiver, and _Batman Begins!_

End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a bit here, subtracted some there, and added much required missing smut.


End file.
